Un arrangement Parfait
by Anaxarete-Amaurea
Summary: adaptation yaoi d'un roman harlequin. 2x1x2
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Un arrangement Parfait

Auteur : Kay Gregory pour la version Harlequin hetero, Anaxareteshinigami pour la version Yaoi de : 01x02

Genre : UA, Yaoi (homophobes en tout genre allez vous faire ….)

Note de l'adaptatrice :p : j'ai été une grande consommatrice de roman Harlequin mais les couples hétéros on fini par me lasser néanmoins certains on une histoire qui me plait vraiment et ceux la, je vais essayer de les retranscrire en Yaoi avec vos personnages favoris de GW dans leurs intégralité (va m'en falloir de la motivation :p) il y aura 20 chapitres je pense.

Bonne Lecture

------------------------------------

En entrant dans les bureaux de la comptabilité de Winner and Yui, Heero Yui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, il dénichait une âme vaillante qui n'avait pas encore déserté le navire. A 6heures du soir, la veille de Noël, c'était une véritable aubaine !

En effet, un secrétaire, vêtue d'un sévère ensemble bleu marine, pianotait avec acharnement sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Complètement absorbée par sa tache, il sursauta lorsqu'Heero posa bruyamment son attaché case sur une table, puis se retourna d'un mouvement vif.

A peine plus de vingt ans, décida Heero. Des cheveux longs châtains, coiffés d'une natte arrivant au bas du dos, encadraient un visage dont les traits se dissimulaient derrière une monstrueuse paire de lunette en écaille.

- Rassurez vous, décréta-t-il, Je ne suis pas un rôdeur et je suis entré tout à fait normalement par la porte.

Si il se trouvait encore ici à cette heure-là, il ne devait pas avoir d'engagements pressants pour la soirée, songea-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Peut être était il tombé sur la perle rare, le secrétaire modèle, docile et vertueux, dont le travail était la seul religion ? Dans ce cas, il ne refuserait pas quelques tâches supplémentaires sous prétexte que l'on était la veille de Noël.

Derrières les lunettes, Heero distingua deux grands yeux améthyste qui l'observaient d'un air soucieux.

- Je ne vous ai pas pris pour un rôdeur, dit le jeune homme d'une voix étonnement douce. Plutôt pour un fantôme.

- Vraiment ? Désolé, monsieur…euh…

- Maxwell. Duo Maxwell.

- Pourquoi cette mine contrite Monsieur Maxwell ? Auriez vous quelque chose a vous reprocher ?

- Non. Je me disais que ce n'était pas très drôle de travailler si tard la veille de Noël, d'autant que c'est mon anniversaire et celui de mon frère jumeau.

- Je parie qu'il s'appel Noël ! s'exclama Heero.

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Je me flatte de posséder un talent de déduction infaillible.

- Ainsi qu'une bonne dose de vanité ! Vous désirez quelque chose en particulier, Monsieur Yui ou vous vous familiarisez avec les lieux ?

- Je connais l'immeuble depuis mon enfance, alors il ne me reste plus grand-chose à découvrir. En revanche, j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous etes informé de mon identité…

- Votre portrait trône à coté de ceux de Mr Winner et de votre père dans la salle du conseil depuis quelques jours.

- Ah bon ? c'est curieux.

- Curieux ? pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas posé pour une peinture depuis des années.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi vous y paraissez plus jeune et moins distant. Vous revenez du Canada n'est ce pas ?

- Oui

Il avait répondu d'un ton sec, contrarié de se voir impitoyablement catalogué. Vaniteux et Distant. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, le petit secrétaire docile ! Tout le monde, au siège de la compagnie, connaissait son passé, mais il n'avait nullement l'intention d'en discuter avec ce garçon qui ressemblait à une chouette avec ses abominables lunettes. Et puis, pourquoi l'examinait-il comme si il avait affaire à un spécimen de laboratoire ?

La dernière fois que les membres du personnel l'avait dévisagé avec le même intérêt, il venait de tomber amoureux fou de wufei. Tous le considéraient alors avec la bienveillance qu'on accorde aux demeurés.

Irrités par ces souvenirs, il haussa les épaules et chassa d'une chiquenaude une poussière sur sa manche. Dieu merci, à présent, il était plus raisonnable et moins impulsif qu'à l'époque…

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il consultât sa montre.6h10. Et il devait prendre Hervé à 8 heures. Assez perdu de temps.

- J'ai vérifié certains comptes, Monsieur Maxwell, déclara-t-il. J'aimerai que vous apportiez quelques rectifications sur l'ordinateur et que vous les imprimiez afin que je les revoie demain. Il me les faut à 7h30, au plus tard.

- Cela n'entre pas dans mes attributions, monsieur, je dépend de Mr Howard.

- Qui dépend de moi. Aussi, monsieur Maxwell, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

Sans plus attendre, Heero ouvrit son attaché-case et lui tendit une liasse de feuilles.

- Mettez vous au travail tout de suite, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvenient.

Duo s'empara des papiers sans un mot, mais en tournant les talons, Heero l'entendit murmurer :

- De toute façon, si j'y voyais un inconvénient, cela ne changerait rien.

Il fit volte-face pour riposter, mais Duo Maxwell avait déjà repris position face au clavier et s'occupait à trier les documents. Repoussant à plus tard la tentation de le rappeler à l'ordre, Heero s'esquiva. Pour l'heure, il était plus important qu'il mène sa tache a bien. Il aurait pu s'en charger lui-même d'ailleurs, mais corriger des données sur l'ordinateur le rebutait particulièrement. En tout cas, ce Duo Maxwell avait raison : il se moquait bien des états d'âmes du personnel. Il traitait les employés avec courtoisie, mais veillait a les maintenir a distance. La leçon qu'il avait reçue dix années auparavant avait été dure et il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Jamais il ne commettrait la même erreur. Et puis, si Duo Maxwell avait mieux à faire la veille de Noël, il ne se serait pas trouvé la. D'autres part, que cela plaise ou non à ce baka, il était le nouveau président de la compagnie et, a ce titre, il attribuait le travail comme il l'entendait.

En entrant dans son bureau sept etages plus haut, Heero nota sur son calepin qu'il faudrait signaler à Howard de compter des heures supplémentaires à son assistant, puis il composa le numéro de Hervé.

------------------------------------------

Son travail terminé, Duo referma son tiroir d'un geste sec et quitta le bureau au pas de charge, heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cour a sa colère.

Ce tyran avait exigé qu'il abandonne tout sur-le-champ sans s'inquiéter de savoir si il était resté précisément pour effectuer une tache urgente. A croire qu'il considérait tout ses employé comme des esclaves corvéables à merci ! Dire qu'il avait eu le toupet de lui demander si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher !

« C'est ta faute, Duo, lui souffla une petite voix. Si tu avais expliqué que ta belle sœur t'attendait à la maison à 7heure et que tu t'étais attardé pour avancer le travail de fin de mois et non pour accomplir les basses besognes du P-D-G, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé »

Duo se rembrunit encore un peu plus. Si il n'avait émis la moindre protestation, c'était avant tout parce qu'il aimait son travail et tenait à le conserver. Pourvu qu'Heero Yui ne lui tienne par rigueur des piques qu'il lui avait lancés !

De toute évidence, il ne les avait pas appreciees, mais il n'avait pas pu résister.

L'arrogance et le comportement autoritaire de cet homme l'avaient hérissé d'emblée.

Un despote prétentieux qui traitait ses employés comme des robots sans âme et sans cervelle, voilà ce qu'il était ! Tout compte fait, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, P-D-G ou pas !

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de son frère et de sa belle sœur où il habitait, Duo ne cessa de ruminer.

En arrivant à Chiswick, il était prêt à envoyer au diable la célèbre chaîne de prêt a porter Winner and Yui, les filiales canadiennes et australiennes comprises et le P-D-G en prime !

En Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il aperçut immédiatement son frère, Noël.

- Joyeux…

La mine de son frère l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Sans un mot, il le prit par le bras et l'installa de force sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

- Je vais chercher un remontant pour Duo, Hilde déclara-t-il à sa femme. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

Hilde qui s'activait devant ses fourneaux, leva la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il, Duo ? Jamais je ne t'ai vu une tête pareille ! Toi qui es toujours d'humeur égale !

Rien n'était plus faux, mais Duo avait appris depuis longtemps à dissimuler ses faiblesses et à garder le sourire en toutes circonstances. Quand on était comme lui un peu trop rond et dotée d'un physique banal et d'une vue ô combien déficient, il fallait compenser ce que la nature vous refusait par une gentillesse et un humour à tout épreuve.

Mais curieusement, son patron venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans sa belle cuirasse.

Le Tout était de comprendre pourquoi songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il avait repoussé la requête d'Heero Yui en mentionnant Howard, il l'avait contemplé avec des yeux ronds. Sans doute était il habitué à plus de docilité. Comme tout homme sur de son pouvoir de séduction…

Mais Heero Yui était il vraiment séduisant ? Sans être très grand, il possédait une carrure athlétique et, bien que ses traits ne répondent pas aux critères classiques de la beauté masculine, il émanait de lui une aura de sensualité étonnante. Ses cheveux chocolat, épais et ebourriffés. Des yeux cobalt incroyablement expressifs qui devaient bien faire fondre les femmes et les hommes comme lui. Surtout si en plus il souriait…

En fait, il correspondait exactement au genre d'homme souvent égoïstes centrés sur eux-mêmes et autoritaires.

- Duo ? demanda Hilde. Mieux vaut que tu t'explique avant que solo entre dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait oublié sa belle sœur. Celle-ci avait raison, d'ailleurs. Son jeune neveu de trois ans avait beau l'aduler, Duo savait d'expérience qu'il était impossible de tenir une conversation en sa présence.

- C'est le nouveau P-D-G expliqua-t-il. Odin Yui a transmis les rênes du pouvoir à son fils.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'occupait de la filiale canadienne.

- Depuis dix ans, en effet, mais il vient de rentrer pour remplacer son père.

Et quel crime a-t-il commis ?

A cet instant, Noël revint dans la cuisine, un verre de whisky à la main, et Duo raconta l'incident en détail.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Hilde. Il était très intimidant ?

- Non, juste arrogant, autoritaire et grossier.

Hilde esquissa un sourire.

- Voilà le candidat idéal pour goûter les abominables préparations culinaires de ma mère. Elle vient juste de m'envoyer un pot de sardines au Kiwi. Si tu lui en offrais en guise d'étrennes ?

Duo pouffa.

- Il lui faudrait au moins triple ration.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas envoyé promener ? demanda Noël.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules.

- De toutes façon, il te laissera tranquille, maintenant. Alors oublions le et préparons-nous à fêter dignement Noël, décréta-t-il.

Malheureusement, Duo ne parvint pas à chasser Heero Yui de ses pensées. Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, il avait le funeste pressentiment qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille justement.

Une intuition qui, hélas, se révéla tout a fait juste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lundi suivant, Duo n'était pas plus tôt arrivé au bureau qu'Heero Yui fit irruption au service comptabilité.

- Monsieur Maxwell? A propos du travail que vous avez effectué l'autre jour...

Au lieu de se tourner vers lui, Duo se mit à feuilleter un dossier en répondant d'un air absent :

- J'espère qu'il vous a donné entière satisfaction monsieur.

- Oui, mais je voudrais apporter encore quelques modifications.

Une sourde colère s'empara alors de Duo. Pourquoi ne s'adressait il pas a sa secrétaire?

Soudain, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas de secrétaire puisque Mlle Une, la responsable du personnel, recevait les candidates aujourd'hui. D'autre part, cet appel a l'aide était plutôt flatteur. Sauf qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un ordre que d'un appel à l'aide...

Heero Yui plaça les feuillets devant lui et pointa le doigt à l'endroit ou il désirait des modifications.

- Bien monsieur! Comme vous voudrez, monsieur!

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir adopté ce ton délibérément obséquieux, mais une fois de plus, ce fut plus fort que lui.

Si il remarqua l'insolence, Heero u n'émit en tout cas aucun commentaire et continua d'énoncer des instructions claires et précises, comme s'il dictait des notes à une machine. Ce qui, tout compte fait, était à peu prés la manière dont il le considérait..., songea Duo avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Je pense avoir terminé vers 11h30, déclara-t-il

- Je préférerais 11Heures. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, je suppose.

- Aucun, si je ne répond pas au téléphone, que je néglige le travail que m'a laissé monsieur Howard et que je saute ma pause café.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas je vous laisse.

L'air satisfait il tourna les talons, privant Duo de la possibilité de lui adresser une repartie cinglante.

L'irritation du jeune homme redoubla lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses collègues dévoraient le P-D-G des yeux tandis qu'il traversait la pièce d'un pas souple et assuré. A n'en pas douter, la virilité et la prestance de leur nouveau patron les subjuguaient.

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste agacé, Duo se mit à marteler son clavier comme s'il s'agissait d'un punching ball.

A 11h05 précises, il apporta la dernière touche à ses corrections et leva la tête, étonné de ne pas voir surgir Heero Yui. Comme au bout d'un quart d'heure il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie, Duo conclut qu'il désirait qu'il lui porte les documents en personne. Le seigneur et maître avait daigné descendre dans les bas fonds à deux reprises, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à recommencer!

En atteignant le dixième étage, réservé aux bureaux présidentiels, Duo s'attendait à trouver devant la porte directoriale l'inévitable dragon chargé d'éloigner les indésirables. Puis il se rappela soudain la pénurie de Dragon.

Sur la porte du saint des saints, une plaque de cuivre annoncé Heero D. Yui. A quoi pouvait bien correspondre le D? Se demanda Duo, intrigué. Despote, sûrement ! Décida-t-il en frappant un coup bref.

- Dites lui d'attendre, mademoiselle Une! Déclara-t-il d (une voix sévère de l'autre coté.

- Je ne suis pas Mlle Une.

- Comment?

Il y eu un bref silence, puis un tiroir claqua et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

- Oh, c'est vous! s'exclama Heero. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Mlle Une avec une autre de ces écervelées qui s'imaginent qu'il suffit d'avoir de jolie jambes ou de jolies fesses pour obtenir un emploi. Et il parait que c'est le dessus du panier! Je frémis en imaginant a quoi ressemble le fond!

- Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'attirant est forcément un écervelé? C'est plutôt vieux jeu et borné comme attitude vous ne trouvez pas?

- Je suis vieux jeu, borné et même macho si cela peu vous faire plaisir.

D'un coup d'oeil rapide il détailla l'apparence du jeune homme, son visage et sa tenue sévère.

- Vous en tout cas, vous ne perdez pas de temps à essayer de vous rendre attirant!

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il avait beau savoir que les hommes ne prisaient chez lui que son efficacité et son inaltérable bonne humeur, le rappel de cette évidence par Heero Yui le mortifia.

- Comme vous le dites, se serai une perte de temps, repilqua-t-il.

Heero poussa un soupir impatient et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Pardonnez moi, j'ai manqué de tact.

Duo essaya de sourire, sans y parvenir.

- Pas du tout. Il est vrai que je ne me préoccupe pas beaucoup de mon apparence. Tenez, voilà vos papiers monsieur Yui.

- Hn...

Il s'empara de l'épais dossier mais, au lieu d'en examiner le contenu, il fixa un point par dessus l'épaule de Duo.

- Voila Mademoiselle Une avec un nouvel exemplaire de jambes, marmonna-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse les apprécier à leur juste valeur!

Une expression d'étonnement parut sur les traits d'Heero Yui, qui se maîtrisa très vite et dit d'un ton sec :

- Merci, Monsieur Maxwell, se sera tout.

En s'éloignant Duo croisa Melle Une accompagnée d'une jeune beauté brune dont le sourire découvrait des dents très blanches.

"Si seulement elle pouvait les lui plantait dans la gorge!" songea Duo avec hargne. Car plus il côtoyait le nouveau P-D-G. plus il lui inspirait de l'aversion.

Déterminé à oublier son odieux patron, Duo s'attela au travail avec ardeur. Il fallait rattraper le temps perdu. Dieu merci, Heero Yui se trouvait sept étages au dessus, sans doute trop occupé à détailler les jambes et fessier des malheureux candidats au poste d'assistant directoriale pour le déranger encore.

-----------------------------------------------------------

En fin d'après midi, il mettait de l'ordre dans son bureau lorsque Mr Howard vint le rejoindre. En temps ordinaire, ce dernier arborait un air de chien battu, mais se soir, il semblait encore plus triste que d'habitude.

Mr Yui voudrait vous voir tout de suite, Duo, dit'il d'un ton lugubre.

Oh, non ! Je m'appretais a partir.

Désolé, mais le devoir vous appelle. Je connais mal le jeune Monsieur Yui mais j'ai la nette impression qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le contrarie. S'il veut vous voir maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. D'autant que vous y trouverez des avantages, si j'ai bien compris.

Duo ne voyait pas quel avantage il retirerait en manquant son train, mais avait-il le choix ? M. Yui était le patron, et Il n'avait qu'à s'exécuter ou chercher un autre emploi.

En arrivant au dixième étage, il constata avec étonnement qu'aucun dragon n'occupait encore le bureau réservé à l'assistant personnel du directeur.

Entrez ! Déclara une voix qu'il commençait à trouver un peu trop familière. Ne restez pas planté devant la porte comme un piquet !

« Seigneur ça ne s'améliore pas » songea-t-il. Il était déjà impossible le matin, mais le soir il devenait carrément détestable.

Entrez bon sang ! répéta-t-il comme Duo ne bougeait pas.

Le jeune homme obtempéra à contrecoeur. Assis derrière son immense bureau il le gratifia d'un regard sévère. Par la fenêtre, Duo aperçut le dôme de la cathédrale st Paul.

Dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère, Heero Yui lui adressa un sourire qui rappela à Duo l'expression du chat s'apprêtant à sauter sur la souris.

Votre travail était remarquable, monsieur Maxwell.

Merci, murmura Duo du bout des lèvres.

Heero s'accouda sur le bureau et le contempla d'un air pensif.

Vous travaillez pour Winner et Yui depuis plusieurs années n'est ce pas ?

Cinq ans. Depuis la fin de mes études, en fait.

Donc, vous devez avoir environ 23 ans. Vous avez grimpez vite les échelons, dites moi ! etes vous ambitieux ?

Intrigué Duo fronça les sourcils.

Je ne sais pas. Peut être…Je n'ai jamais réfléchi a la question, mais je ne convoite pas le poste de Mr Howard, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Ca tombe bien, car ce n'est pas ce que je compte vous offrir. Asseyez vous.

Il désigna un fauteuil, mais Duo hésita. Ou voulait il en venir ? Allait il lui assigner encore du travail supplémentaire ?

Allez prenez place ! répéta-t-il avec impatience. Ce n'est pas une chaise électrique, tout de même !

Agacé qu'il puisse mettre son hésitation sur le compte de l'appréhension, Duo répliqua :

Je m'en doutais, figurez vous !

Désireux de lui prouver qu'il n'éprouvait aucun embarras, il s'assit en croisant les jambes.

Les yeux d'Heero Yui se posèrent immédiatement sur les jambes du jeune homme qu'on devinait fines mais joliment musclé sous l'épais pantalon noir.

Se rappelant alors les remarques de son patron sur les aspirants(es) secrétaires, Duo tendit la jambe droite et feignit d'examiner sa chaussure.

Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son patron, il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il avait quitté ses airs de grand seigneur et souriait avec humour.

Quand je pense que je vous ai appelé parce que j'étais certain que vous ne m'infligeriez pas ce genre de spectacle ! murmura-t-il. Vous avez des jambes, ravissantes, en tout cas, monsieur Maxwell.

Merci, riposta Duo avec raideur.

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit encore. Et ce sourire aurait fasciné Duo si il n'avait pas pris la ferme résolution de ne pas se laisser attendrir.

Peut importe, reprit-il. Bon que diriez vous de travailler pour moi ?

Je travail déjà pour vous, il me semble !

Heero Yui reposa le crayon qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts et se pencha vers lui.

Je voulais dire pour moi, personnellement. En tant qu'assistant.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'adaptatrice : Merci pour tout les commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment a aller plus vite pour vous faire plaisir en updatant assez souvent. C'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour écrire quand on doit s'occuper d'un bébé de 3 mois mais je me débrouille peut être seulement 14 ou 15 chapitres en tout finalement.

Chapitre 3

Duo le contemplât d'un air ébahi. Etait il sérieux, ou s'agissait-il d'une mauvaise farce ? Cet homme possédait une mentalité d'esclavagiste, il le considérait davantage comme un robot que comme un être humain et il lui proposait de devenir sont plus proche collaborateur !

- Je ne pense pas…euh…je…je ne crois pas que…

- La perspective ne vous enchante guère, à ce que je vois, declara-t-il. C'est plutôt rafraîchissant.

- Comment ça, rafraîchissant ?

- Et bien, j'en ai par-dessus la tête des minauderies des candidats sélectionnés par Melle Une. Non que je mette leurs compétences en doute, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des hommes et des femmes qui font étalage de leurs charmes au lieu de travailler. Vous, vous étés différent.

Quel sens accorder à ces paroles ? Se demanda Duo. Suggérait-il qu'il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à montrer ? A part ses jambes et son fessier, bien sur…Et puis, que reprochait il aux gens qui s'efforçaient de paraître a leur avantage ? Si il manquait de coquetterie, c'était parce qu'il préférait passer son temps libre a lire, à se promener ou à sortir entre amis. Se pomponner pendant des heures ou courir les boutiques était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir.

- Vous êtes injuste à leur égard, répliqua t'il. D'autre part je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce poste.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis. Vous avez les idées claires, vous etes incontestablement intelligent, vous n'essayer pas de jouer les séducteur…vous savez taper a la machine.

Duo commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur ce qu'il cherchait. Un secrétaire qu'on ne remarque pas, un modèle d'efficacité qui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil. Bref, un auxiliaire qui se situerait entre le factotum et la bête de somme.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment d'un assistant que vous cherchez n'est ce pas ? plutôt un esclave a plein temps !

- Vous ai-je donne cette impression ?

- En toute franchise, oui.

Il se tut, étonné d'avoir eu le courage de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, puis décida d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'à faire…

- Vous m'avez obligée à rester jusqu'à une heure indue la veille de noël sans même me demander si cela me dérangeait. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je dois m'occuper des salaires, vous m'avez ordonné de tout abandonner pour corriger vos comptes. Comment croyez vous que les membres du personnel vont réagir s'ils ne touchent pas leur cheque mensuel ?

- Mais ils le toucheront n'est ce pas ?

Une lueur amusée brillait dans les yeux d'Heero Yui.

- Bien sur, répliqua Duo d'un ton sec. Vous savez bien que je resterai après la fermeture des bureaux si nécessaire.

- C'est précisément pour cette raison que je veux vous engager monsieur Maxwell. Vous étés consciencieux. Si je vous donne une tache, je sais que vous l'exécuterez à la lettre dans les temps.

De toute évidence, il cherchait à le flatter, mais le compliment tomba a plat.

- Si j'acceptais votre proposition, j'y veillerai, en effet. Mais je ne corresponds pas au profil que vous recherchez. Il faut un assistant ou un secrétaire. Or je suis comptable.

Heero se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil et le contempla en plissant les yeux.

- Justement, monsieur Maxwell ! Une grande partie du travail que je vous confierai consistera a éplucher des rapports truffes de chiffres. Votre formation de comptable me sera donc extrêmement précieuse. Quant a votre appellation, secrétaire, assistant, auxiliaire…ou esclave, choisissez le terme qui vous convient peu importe. De toute façon vous serez payé en conséquence.

Il cita alors un chiffre et sourit en voyant Duo écarquiller les yeux.

- Cela correspond il a vos espérances, monsieur Maxwell ?

Ses espoirs ? En comparaison de ce qu'il gagnait actuellement, cela représentait une véritable fortune.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Parfait !

Posant les mains a plat sur le bureau, il se leva et se pencha vers Duo. Il flottait autour de lui une odeur piquée fort troublante. Machinalement Duo remarqua les petites rides qui lui griffaient le coin des yeux. Il était plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Sans doute avaient aux alentours de trente-cinq ans, alors que jusque la, il lui en avait donné trente.

- Voila un problème de réglé, reprit il j'ai déjà prévenu Mr Howard. Pendant quinze jours, vous travaillerez avec moi le matin et a la comptabilité l'après midi. Cela laissera a Howard le temps de former son nouvel assistant Mais dans deux semaines, je vous veux ici à plein temps.

- Mais…je n'ai encore rien décidé, monsieur.

- C'est moi qui décide. Cela étant, il s'agit d'une période d'essai. Si dans un mois l'un de nous deux regrette quoi que se soit, nous nous séparerons. En attendant, soyez certain que je n'exigerai pas de vous d'autres services que ceux qui entrent dans vos attributions.

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec une nuance de provocation, comme s'il voulait tester la réaction de Duo. Sans doute cherchait-il à savoir si il serait embarrassé, mais il ne réussi qu'a suscite l'exaspération du jeune homme.

- Je vous imagine mal en fauve lubrique en train de me pourchasser autour de votre bureau ! repliqu'a-t-il, glacial. Mais je suis d'accord pour essayer un mois.

- Pour une telle somme, il serait fou de refuser. Grâce a cette augmentation, il pourrait aider Noël et Hilde a réglé les lourdes traites de leur maison, car la modeste situation de son frère leur permettait juste de s'en sortir. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait également commencer à épargner pour s'acheter le cottage de ses rêves.

Il restait cependant un détail qu'il tenait à mettre au point.

- A propos de services, monsieur Yui, il n'entre pas dans mes attributions de préparer le café, de porter vos costumes chez le teinturier ou d'acheter des cadeaux pour votre femme.

A dire vrai, il se moquait d'effectuer toutes ses taches annexes qui permettaient parfois de rompre une routine pesante mais, un esprit malin l'incitait à ne faire aucune concession à son patron ? Autant lui préciser d'emblée qu'il ne jouerai pas les pantins.

Il se redressa et croisa les mains derrière sa nuque.

- Je ne suis pas marié, monsieur Maxwell. Cela exclut donc les cadeaux pour ma femme. Quand au café et au teinturier…eh bien, nous verrons. A présent, je ne vois pas la nécessité de vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous attends demain à 9 heures précises.

- Très bien. Bonsoir Monsieur.

Après le départ du jeune homme, Heero garda les yeux fixés sur la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, le petit Duo Maxwell avait plus de caractère qu'il ne l'avait supposé ! Il émanait de lui quelque chose…quelque chose d'indéfinissable, comme une sorte de défi. Et ce défi, il ne demandait qu'à le relever, car il ne doutait pas qu'il ferait un assistant idéal, même si une petite mise au point s'imposait. Dieu merci, il n'était pas buté au point de refuser un excellent salaire à cause d'un malheureux différend. A ce sujet, d'ailleurs, il comptait très vite lui ôter toute velléité de résistance.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et contempla la rue plongée dans la froide nuit hivernale. Il pleuvait…c'était par une nuit semblable qu'il avait découvert la vérité a propos de wufei, se rappela-t-il en serrant les poings.

Wufei…Dieu merci, ce petit aventurier ne lui inspiré plus que du mépris. Mais comme il avait souffert !

D'un geste las, il se massa la nuque pour soulager la tension qui lui nouait les muscles. L'erreur commise avec Wufei ne risquait pas de se répéter. Avec son doux sourire et ses grands yeux étonnés, Duo Maxwell était aussi différent de Wufei qu'une fleur des champs d'une orchidée vénéneuse. D'autre part, il n'était plus un jeune naïf, et manifestement, il inspirait a son futur assistant une saine aversion. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre, hormis quelques prises de bec, songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire malicieux.

Il demeura encore quelques instants plongé dans ses réflexions puis s'assis devant son bureau, prit un stylo et commença a écrire.

Duo Maxwell ne se doutait pas de la surprise qu'il lui réservait.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Un instant tenté de choisir son unique costume a la mode pour son premier jour de travail avec Heero Yui, Duo se ravisa et opta pour une tenue très neutre. Si il modifiait son apparence du jour au lendemain, il flatterait la vanité de son patron. Or c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Arrivé un peu en avance, il ne s'étonna pas de ne pas le trouver et s'installa a la place du dragon, prêt a jouer le cerbère de service. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il examina l'environnement peu familier avec un certain malaise et se rappela la cafetière qu'il avait repérée la veille dans le bureau du patron. Une bonne tasse de café le détendrait sûrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se servir, il se rappela sa décision de la veille. Indécis, il contempla la cafetière, qu'il tenait dans sa main lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

- Excellente idée, monsieur Maxwell ! Je vois que vous etes devenue raisonnable. Apportez moi une tasse, voulez vous ? Ensuite vous me taperez ces lettres.

Duo pivota lentement sur lui-même.

- C'est une erreur monsieur.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le café. Je l'ai préparé sans réfléchir.

- Merveilleux ! Vous devenez parfait quand vous cessez de penser. Continuez comme çà, vous etes sur la bonne voie.

Ignorant avec superbe le coup d'œil furibond de Duo, Heero Yui s'installa à son bureau et se plongea dans la lecture d'un dossier.

Déterminé à ne pas faiblir, Duo se servit et traversa le bureau en direction de la porte.

- Mon café, monsieur Maxwell ! vous l'oubliez il me semble.

- Cela ne fait pas partie de mes attributions.

- Venez ici ! je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Poussant un profond soupir, Duo posa sa tasse et s'approcha du bureau. Heero lui désigna alors une feuille dactylographiée.

- Lisez ça !

Duo s'exécuta et découvrit une description précise des taches qui incombaient à l'assistant personnel du P-D-G. Le dernier paragraphe spécifié :

« Préparer et servir du thé ou du café si nécessaire. Effectuer divers achats et menus services selon les requêtes du président »

- Vous voyez c'est parfaitement légal !

- Vous avez changé les termes du contrat ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Quel sens de l'observation !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits, monsieur Maxwell. Je vous ai engagé à mon service, et ses taches font partie de votre emploi. Si vous m'obliger à préparer le café, vous le regretterez, croyez moi.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- En un sens oui. Je fais du café exécrable.

- Vraiment ?

- Essayer et vous verrez.

- Non, inutile, je vous crois.

- Bien.

Considérant la question réglée, il reprit sa lecture pendant que Duo allait lui servir une tasse. Réflexion faite, il ne lui donnait pas tout à fait tort. C'était lui le patron, après tout. S'il désirait un assistant qui lui prépare du café, il n'avait qu'à s'exécuter ou démissionner…Alors, il quitta la pièce sans bruit après avoir doucement posé la tasse sur le bureau.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Duo retourna auprès de son patron pour lui remettre les lettres dactylographiées.

- J'ai apporté quelques changements, declara-t-il. J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient.

- Aucun. Je me doutais que vous feriez des corrections. L'orthographe n'a jamais été mon fort…Mais je constate que vous avez également remanié le style.

- Et bien j'ai pensé que…

- Ne vous escusez pas, vous avez bien fait. Voyez si vous vous en tirez aussi bien avec ses comptes.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent lorsque Duo s'empara du dossier qu'il lui tendait. Gêné, il retira vivement sa main, mais Heero se replongea dans ses dossier comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme regagna son bureau, déconcerté par l'attitude de son patron. Pour la première fois, il n'avait manifesté ni agressivité ni autoritarisme excessif. A croire que le lion s'était métamorphosé en agneau !

L'image amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Duo. Inutile de se bercer d'illusions. Heero Yui était extrêmement arrogant. Mais si il s'y prenait avec tact, il ne serait peu être pas si difficile à manœuvrer…

A suivre…


End file.
